Al Infierno, y de regreso
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Un grupo de magos venezolanos residentes en Australia tendrán que trabajar para resolver un peligroso caso de pociones ilegales, en un relato que participa en el reto "Más Allá del Reino Unido" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", y que es parte de la "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión del Potterverso"


**Al Infierno, y de regreso (1)**

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Más allá del Reino Unido"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". (2)**_

_La idea es escribir una historia basada en la visión de la magia en otros países, en cuanto a organización, administración, educación... Un estilo a lo que habéis estado viendo todo este tiempo con el ejemplo más claro que existe: La __**Magia Hispanii.**_

* * *

_Sydney, Australia; lunes 15 de Septiembre de 1.997, 10:15 a.m._

Salvador Hernández entró a la sala de reuniones de la Oficina Central de Aurores de Australia, ubicado en el octavo piso del Ministerio de Magia, preguntándose que necesitarían los investigadores más precisos de la Australia mágica del pequeño grupo de magos venezolanos que él, su esposa María Inmaculada y el propio Ministerio había ensamblado y conformado como "oficina de campo". Cuando se adaptó a la relativamente escasa luz de la sala, notó que estaban esperando por él.

—_Buenos días, señores (3)_ —saludó, intentando sonar profesional.

—_Buenos días, Hernández_ —respondió Robert Delaney Doyle(4), recientemente nombrado Jefe de la Oficina Central de Aurores, con un tono de voz autoritario y que no daba lugar a dudas que se encontraba tenso—. _Ya que llegó, pasemos a la situación que nos reúne hoy_ —comentó, mientras un conjunto de fotografías mágicas se proyectaban en la pared detrás de él—. _El hospital mágico de Sydney ha estado recibiendo un número importante de magos afectados por lo que podríamos llamar un "envenenamiento" con una especie de poción ilegal, que nuestros técnicos han identificado como una mezcla entre _Felix Felicis_ y alguna sustancia alucinógena _muggle,_ del tipo opiácea o lisérgica._

—_¿Están mezclando morfina o LSD con una poción?_ —se sorprendió Salvador. Delaney respondió, suspirando:

—_Y no es cualquier poción, Hernández, es la_ Felix Felicis—inmediatamente, continuó—. _Pues bien, necesitamos localizar y neutralizar a esa banda. Para ello necesitaremos a su equipo, Hernández_ —lo señaló directamente, mientras en la pared se desplegaba un mapa de Sydney—, _porque las referencias que enviaron del hospital mágico ubican a las primeras víctimas en la zona de Parramatta, donde hay una amplia población de inmigrantes latinoamericanos, especialmente caribeños_ —indicaba mientras señalaba ese sector de Sydney, el cual se iluminaba en el mapa proyectado en la pared.

—_Ok, entiendo… Imagino que ustedes los aurores esperan que nosotros localicemos a los "chicos malos", ¿y los reduzcamos?_

—_¡No, Hernández!_ —reaccionó Delaney a la pregunta de Salvador—, _sólo tienen que ubicarlos y mantenernos informados, de manera de que nosotros controlemos a esa banda. _

—_Entiendo. Asumo que debemos proceder de inmediato._

—_Lo más rápido posible_ —indicó Delaney justo en el momento que una pequeña nota interdepartamental, como las que se movían en el Ministerio de Magia inglés, le llegaba a sus manos. Al leerla, ensombreció su semblante, y al ver las miradas de interrogación de los presentes, indicó—: _Me acaban de informar que una de las primeras víctimas falleció._

Un suspiro de lamento se escuchó en el salón, siendo interrumpido por el propio Jefe de Aurores:

—_No perdamos más tiempo. Hernández_ —le pasó una carpeta con la información necesaria—, _aquí le entrego la información que llevamos recolectada. Contamos con su equipo._

—_No se preocupe, Jefe_ —respondió Salvador con voz ronca—, _más temprano que tarde le daré noticias._

—_Eso espero._

Con esa lacónica respuesta se disolvió la reunión, quedándose Salvador sentado, revisando el material, y comenzando a pensar cómo enfrentaría este reto.

Media hora más tarde salió del Ministerio de Magia, y mientras veía el Puente sobre el Puerto y el "Opera House", íconos de la ciudad, reflexionaba sobre la misión asignada, y sobre esas víctimas, algunas inocentes, otras no tanto, de un flagelo que siempre criticó en Venezuela y que ahora se presentaba en su "exilio", las drogas, fueran sustancias _muggles _o pociones ilegales.

Al llegar a Chiswick Park, en el sector de Woollahra(5), cerca de _Venezuelan Foods and Arepas, _decidió detenerse un rato y caminar por la pequeña plaza, para organizar mejor las ideas y enfocarse adecuadamente en la investigación. Luego de veinte minutos, retomó el camino hacia el local, donde ya lo esperaban María Inmaculada, Matías, Wladimir y los demás magos venezolanos y de otras regiones del Caribe, que trabajaban en la "oficina de campo".

Al entrar, María Inmaculada notó que Salvador se debatía entre sus pensamientos, por lo que se le acercó, lo abrazó y sólo le dijo:

—Tranquilo, amor; cuentas conmigo y con los muchachos.

—Lo sé, María —le respondió Salvador al oído—, pero no sabes cuánto me afecta esta misión.

—Desahógate, mi cielo.

Salvador se soltó del abrazo de su esposa, saludó a los demás, y los llamó hacia la oficina posterior del local, en donde se reunían a planificar las misiones. Cuando entraron, se sentaron en círculo y Salvador expuso la situación, ratificando la gravedad y premura del caso, para concluir de esta forma:

—Ustedes me conocen, saben que velo por ustedes, porque son mi familia y mi patria, y por eso les pido que si se comprometen en esta misión se cuiden ustedes y nos cuidemos mutuamente, ¿estamos? —una silenciosa respuesta afirmativa se sintió en la sala. Luego, Matías comentó:

—Yo puedo ir buscando información entre los jamaiquinos que conozco en Parramatta, porque me parece haber visto entre ellos a uno de los que están hospitalizados; quizás pueda averiguar sobre los minoristas.

—Yo te cubro —expresó Wladimir, palmeando la pierna de Matías, en un gesto de confianza y apoyo—, no te vamos a dejar morir.

—Lo sé —respondió el gesto Matías, aunque no le gustó el contacto del cubano-venezolano, ni su tono.

—Muy bien, muchachos —ratificó Salvador, mientras veía a María Inmaculada atender al pequeño Jesús—, de verdad esta misión me preocupa; temo por la integridad de ustedes. Antes de comenzarla, vamos a pedir la bendición y protección de la Reina y las Cortes.

Como todos estuvieron de acuerdo, los brujos subieron a la mezzanina del local, donde Salvador tenía instalado un "altar marialioncero", bastante parecido al de su padre en San Diego. Allí, asumiendo su rango de "brujo iniciado", dirigió la sesión:

—Dios Todopoderoso nos bendiga, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Que la Santísima Trinidad y nuestra Reina María Lionza nos acompañe. Amén —luego que todos se persignaran, Salvador continuó, en un tono de absoluta concentración—:Pido permiso a nuestro Padre, a Jesucristo y a la Madre de los Cielos para leer este tabaco, y pedir la protección de la Reina María Lionza y las Cortes Celestiales en la misión que asumimos, para proteger a quienes se enfrentarán a las fuerzas del mal que está destruyendo a tantos.

Cinco tabacos después, y con la intervención del _Cacique Yara_ y del _Rey Vikingo,_ tomando a Salvador como "materia" y a María Inmaculada como "banca", dando indicaciones de cómo realizar las investigaciones y cómo se debían proteger; el grupo de brujos venezolanos se dispusieron a iniciar la misión más peligrosa que se hubieran imaginado en el muy corto tiempo que tenían trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia.

Cuando Salvador y María Inmaculada cerraban la habitación-altar, la bruja le dijo a su esposo:

—Amor, yo también estoy preocupada, pero confío en que Matías y Wladimir van a estar a salvo.

—Yo también lo confío, mi bella —le respondió Salvador, abrazándola—, y tendremos que tener los ojos bien abiertos para protegerlos. Y tus bebedizos tendrán buena parte de acción, así lo dijo _Rey Vikingo, _¿no?

—Sí, así me dijo, que tenía que ponerme fuerte y ayudarlos con pociones y muchos rezos.

Esa noche, Matías comenzó a investigar, consultando con algunos jamaiquinos que se reunían a beber y tocar _reggae_ en una casa cerca del Parque Dixon, a orillas del río Parramatta. Mientras, Wladimir lo "monitoreaba" desde los exteriores, en el estacionamiento entre las calles Mardsen y Church.

* * *

_Sydney, Australia; viernes 19 de Septiembre de 1.997, 5:15 a.m._

Los primeros días de investigaciones fueron lentos, los reportes que Wladimir le entregaba a Salvador sólo indicaban que Matías mantenía contacto con un tal _Ziggy, _quien le invitaría a conocer a algunos de los "cuadros medios" de los magos que estaban preparando las pociones ilegales. El quinto día, al amanecer, Salvador recibió una llamada sorpresiva, despertándolo y haciendo que el pequeño Jesús, de dieciséis meses, se despertara asustado. Mientras María Inmaculada atendía al pequeño, Salvador levantaba el auricular:

—Buenos días —y comenzó un bostezo que cortó inmediatamente.

—¡Salvador! —Wladimir interrumpía con voz alterada—. ¡Matías está mal! ¡Necesito llevarlo a alguna parte! ¡Parece que lo envenenaron!

—¿Qué pasó con Matías? —Salvador le hizo señas a María, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras cargaba al niño—. ¡Tráelo a la casa! ¡Ya María está preparando los bebedizos!

—¡Creo que probó la poción loca esa! ¡Está desvariando y parece que convulsionara! ¡Voy saliendo para allá!

—¿Qué le pasó a Matías? —preguntó María cuando Salvador colgó el teléfono y corrió a buscar ropa para vestirse.

—Según Wladimir, parece que lo envenenaron —la bruja se tapó la boca con la mano desocupada, ahogando un grito—, pero lo más seguro es que esté bajo los efectos de la poción ilegal —María respiró algo aliviada—; así que hay que acomodarse, ya vienen en camino. ¿Recuerdas las pociones que tienes que hacer?

—Sí, apenas llegue y lo vea, sabré que prepararle; al menos tengo las bases listas. Toma al niño —se lo acercó al ver que ya Salvador estaba cambiado—, voy a darme un baño rapidito.

Apenas Salvador tomo a Jesús en brazos, vio a María quitarse la bata de dormir, quedando sólo con un minúsculo _panty, _para entrar a darse una muy rápida ducha. El mago sólo pudo suspirar al ver a su esposa, su amiga y compañera de estudios, terminar de desnudarse y entrar a la ducha; notando que había vuelto a adquirir el porte físico que tenía antes de su embarazo.

Pero rápidamente salió de sus cavilaciones, pues tenía que prepararse, él también debía ayudar a Matías a salir de los efectos alucinógenos y estimulantes de la poción adulterada con drogas _muggles. _Por ello, salió de la habitación y colocó a Jesús en el "corralito", acariciándole el rostro mientras le decía:

—Mi niño bendito, que la Reina te proteja y cuide mientras estemos con Matías.

Jesusito sonrió con la caricia de su padre, y se mantuvo en silencio, viendo los ojos de Salvador. María salió de la habitación, vio a "sus hombres", su esposo y su hijo, y sonrió con la misma alegría con la cual recibió la sorpresiva propuesta de matrimonio, el día de su graduación como Licenciados en Administración Comercial, y con la misma emoción con la que vio por primera vez a su _Jesusito, _en el ala de maternidad del Hospital Mágico de Sydney.

—Mis hombres —suspiró la bruja, acercándose a cargar nuevamente a Jesús. Salvador se sorprendió, pero María le aclaró—. Tranquilo, voy a llevárselo a Astrid, ella me lo va a cuidar mientras tanto —Astrid Smith Wang vive en la casa frente a la de los Hernández, y es una australiana de tercera generación de ascendencia china, que comprende las "aptitudes" de María Inmaculada en el manejo de la herbología y que ha recibido alguna ayuda por parte de la venezolana, quien la llamó para pedirle que cuidara a Jesús, ya que tenía una bebé de diez meses. Por esa razón, Salvador se quedó calmado, aunque incómodo por haber tenido que despertar a su vecina. Justo cuando iba a iniciar su protesta, María le comentó—: Igual ya ella se había levantado, cuando salí del baño vi la luz de su casa prendida y la llamé.

—Anda pues, que ya deben estar a punto de llegar.

Justo cuando María Inmaculada y Jesús cruzaban la calle hacia la casa de Astrid, el Nissan _Sentra X-salom_ de Wladimir, bastante castigado por el pésimo estilo de manejo del cubano-venezolano, llegó haciendo chillar los frenos, deteniéndose a milímetros de la acera.

Enseguida Salvador corrió hacia el vehículo, ayudando a Wladimir a sacar a Matías, quien presentaba un aspecto bastante deplorable, balbuceando y con los ojos en blanco, con la ropa totalmente sucia. Salvador no lo pensó dos veces, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se echó a Matías al hombro, cargándolo hacia la casa. Allí los alcanzó Wladimir y María Inmaculada quien ya había recibido de éste una pequeña redomilla, que Matías, en medio de sus alucinaciones, le había entregado.

—Creo que es donde venía la poción, ¿podrás hacer algo?

—Sí, eso creo —luego de pasar la nariz por la boca de la botellita, arrugó el gesto y comentó—. ¡Jmm! Aquí hay algo raro, de verdad es malo esto.

—¡Apúrate, María! —apremió Salvador, mientras intentaba calmar a Matías, quien gritaba incoherencias—, ¡No puedo sólo!

Wladimir corrió a ayudar a Salvador a mantener controlado a Matías, mientras María Inmaculada, apelando a su varita de apamate y núcleo de cola de quetzal, luchaba para identificar los ingredientes de la poción. Una explosiva sarta de insultos surgió de la nerviosa bruja, cuando no pudo reconocer los principales componentes.

—¡Esta mierda no se puede identificar! —completó sus insultos—. ¡Apenas puedo darme cuenta que hay opio! ¡Pero hay otra mierda que no puedo ver!

—¡Concéntrate, María! —le gritó Salvador— ¡Al menos prepara el antídoto para el opio!

Un grito desgarrador sacó a María de su ira. Matías intentaba soltarse del control de Salvador y Wladimir, y logró, en medio de sus alucinaciones, patear en la entrepierna al cubano-venezolano, arrancándole un aullido de dolor. Esta situación acicateó a la bruja, quien no perdió más tiempo, y preparó una poción con una base de esencia de sándalo, nuez moscada, agua de rosas y polvo de hueso de canguro, la cual administraría al brujo con una inyección de complejo de vitamina B.

Como pudieron, Salvador y el adolorido Wladimir lograron abrirle la boca a Matías, y María Inmaculada, sentándose a "horcajadas" en las piernas del drogado, hizo que la poción pasara por su garganta, obteniendo al momento la reacción que buscaba, un estado de sumisión y paz que mostraba que los efectos alucinógenos del opio estaban pasando. Luego, en un rápido movimiento, literalmente clavó la aguja de la inyectadora en la pierna izquierda de Matías, introduciendo el líquido que contenía el complejo vitamínico.

Cuando Matías se relajó, y los brujos lo soltaron, Salvador le dio la mano a su esposa, y ayudándola a incorporarse, le dijo:

—¡Wow, María! Sabía que tú podías ayudarlo, pero no de esta forma.

—Bueno, Salvador —trató de no darle importancia—, sabes que no soy perfecta, se hace lo que se puede.

—¡Se está despertando! —gritó Wladimir, cuando los ojos de Matías se abrieron, reaccionando lentamente al "tratamiento" que recibió.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —se acercó nuevamente María Inmaculada, acariciándole el rostro suavemente, haciendo al mago sonreir, mientras ella rezaba mentalmente oraciones de protección para el joven.

—Sabrosito, como si me hubieran dado con todos los palos del monte —esta expresión, tomada de la novela venezolana "Cantaclaro", de Rómulo Gallegos, hizo sonreir a Salvador y a María Inmaculada; aunque lo siguiente hizo acallar las risas—, pero, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy en casa de Salvador?

—¿Recuerdas dónde estabas? —repreguntó el dueño de casa— ¿O qué estabas haciendo?

—Sé que estaba con unos jamaiquinos —reflexionó Matías mientras se rascaba la enmarañada cabellera—, y estábamos bebiendo, oyendo música, relajados; y de repente me consigo acá, con un puyazo en la pierna…

—Entiendo —Salvador miró a los tres magos con los que estaba, fijando su mirada en María Inmaculada. La respuesta visual que recibió de su esposa era de incertidumbre total—. ¿Recuerdas que estaban escuchando?

—Recuerdo cosas muy vagas, de verdad muy poco…

—Bueno, Matías —le dijo María, volviendo a acariciarle el rostro—, si quieres, ven para que te duches, mientras Wladimir busca algo de tu ropa allá en su casa, ¿te parece?

Matías asintió en silencio, pero al levantarse se sintió algo mareado, lo que le hizo volver a sentarse.

—Coño, me siento realmente mal. Déjenme dormir un rato, ¿sí?, después me baño.

—Bueno —terció Salvador—, igual que vaya Wladimir a buscarte ropa; si quieres, pásate al sofá.

Así hicieron. Cuando Salvador y María quedaron solos, se fueron a la cocina a preparar desayuno, y mientras tanto conversaban sobre esta experiencia:

—Mi cielo —comentaba Salvador mientras sacaba unas tostadas de la tostadora e introducía otras rebanadas de pan—, ¿qué crees que le pase a Matías?

—No sé, amor —respondió María Inmaculada mientras preparaba los ingredientes para un "revoltillo", una mezcla de huevos, cebolla, ajo, algún embutido, en este caso salchichas tipo vienés, con una consistencia más suave a la tortilla—, seguramente son los efectos de la poción y las drogas; pero de verdad lo que más me preocupa es esa pérdida de memoria.

—Eso es lo que me tiene pensando —indicó Salvador, mientras miraba sombríamente a Matías, durmiendo en el sofá—, ¿cómo haremos con eso? Si no puede recordar lo que vio o la dirección donde están, no podemos hacer nada.

—Hay que ver como evoluciona, mi amor; por lo pronto vamos a desayunar y veremos, ¿sí?

Salvador asintió en silencio, pues su preocupación por Matías se estaba incrementando. Terminaron de preparar el desayuno justo cuando Wladimir entraba con una muda de ropa de Matías en una bolsa, por lo que los tres desayunaron en silencio, pendiente de los movimientos del durmiente.

* * *

Cuando los tres magos salieron, Wladimir y Matías en el Nissan, y Salvador en su Holden _Commodore_, rumbo hacia _Venezuelan Foods and Arepas, _María se quedó reflexionando sobre esa "pérdida momentánea de memoria" y los posibles ingredientes de esa poción ilegal, mientras entraba a la casa, llevando a Jesús en sus brazos. Igual ocurría con Salvador, pues la fortaleza de la investigación estaba en lo que Matías pudiera recordar; él sabía que en alguna parte había escuchado o leído algo sobre la "recuperación de recuerdos", pero le costaba ubicar la fuente de esa información. La respuesta la obtuvo al mediodía, cuando una sorpresiva visita lo saludó en la barra del local:

—_Buenas tardes, Salvador, ¿cómo les va?_

—_¡Profesor Paul! _—saludó efusivamente a Paul Hitchens hijo(6), director de la Escuela de Magia de Australia, y quien le había instruido, tanto a él como a María Inmaculada, en la "Tradición Clásica Europea"—, _¡nunca en mejor momento!_

—_¿Y eso por qué, Salvador?_

—_Porque tengo una duda, y usted es el único que pudiera aclarármela._

—_Veamos de que se trata._

Luego de ofrecerle una taza de café, y de ocupar una mesa, Salvador le expuso a Paul la situación:

—_Profesor, estamos en una investigación muy compleja, que tiene que ver con pociones ilegales, y nuestro agente se está infiltrando en la "cúpula" de los mafiosos _—Hitchens asentía en silencio, dando pie a que Salvador siguiera expresándose—; _el problema radica que para que puedan confiar en él, tiene que tomar de esa poción, y uno de los efectos que le produjo es la pérdida momentánea de la memoria._

—_¡Vaya! Eso sí es serio._

—_Exacto, profesor. Sé que he oído o leído sobre alguna forma de "recuperar esos recuerdos", pero no tengo la certeza._

—_Por supuesto que es posible, Salvador_ —le contestó con una amplia sonrisa—, _yo te lo comenté uno o dos días antes del nacimiento de Jesús: hay un artilugio mágico que llamamos "pensadero", en el cual el mago coloca recuerdos o pensamientos y "se sumerge" en ellos para analizarlos o simplemente los deja allí para descongestionarse mentalmente. _

—_¡Por supuesto!_ —vitoreó Salvador con la información, aunque después ensombreció de nuevo su mirada—, _pero, ¿eso no se consigue tan fácilmente, verdad?_

—_Exacto, es un dispositivo muy controlado, sólo los magos cualificados pueden tener uno. Acá en Australia sólo hay tres, que yo recuerde: uno está en el despacho del Ministro, y uno en la Oficina de Investigaciones Especiales, con los aurores._

—_¿Y el tercero?_ —preguntó Salvador al notar la pausa del profesor Hitchens.

—_Ese pensadero está en mi poder, porque es herencia de mi bisabuela, y te pudiera enseñar a usarlo._

—_¡Excelente! _—otra descarga de efusión, y otra caída a un estado depresivo—, _¿pero sí servirá para las investigaciones?_

—_Sí, el Ministerio avala la información que se obtiene de los recuerdos si coincide con declaraciones de testigos o pruebas físicas _—Salvador suspiró aliviado. Una herramienta como el "pensadero" sería absolutamente valiosa para la arriesgada investigación que Matías llevaba a cabo. Wladimir podría corroborar parte de la información, pero Salvador tenía que obtener los recuerdos más "puros" de la mente del _rastafari, _pasando por encima de las alteraciones que las drogas y la poción pudieran crear—. _Lo primero que debes saber es cómo "sacar" el recuerdo que quieres, cómo guardarlo y luego colocarlo en el pensadero._

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron conversando sobre el dispositivo mágico y su funcionamiento. Así, mientras Matías y Wladimir se dirigían nuevamente a Parramatta, a continuar las investigaciones, Salvador regresaba a Bondi Beach con una idea establecida en la mente: "exprimirle" los recuerdos relacionados a los traficantes de las pociones ilegales a Matías, y mientras más pronto lo hiciera, mejor.

Esa noche, durante el cotidiano paseo por la playa Bondi, Salvador le comentó a María Inmaculada sobre su conversación con el profesor Hitchens, lo que emocionó a la bruja, quien a su vez le indicó a su esposo que podía asegurarle los componentes mágicos y al menos uno de los _muggle _de la poción ilegal.

—La información que te dieron los aurores es bastante correcta _—_comentó mientras empujaba el coche de Jesús_—_, es una _Felix Felicis _alterada con opio, pero contiene otras dos cosas que no logro identificar, me haría falta una muestra más completa, no sólo los vaporcitos.

—Bueno, habrá que hablar con Wladimir o con el propio Matías para que te traigan una muestra mejor, ¿no crees?

—Sí. Hablando del "pensadero", ¿no te dijo el profesor Paul cuándo podrías usarlo?

—Bueno _—_respondió Salvador, rascándose la nuca_—_, el profesor sabe la premura que tenemos, así que mañana me va a enseñar a extraer recuerdos de mi mente y almacenarlos, para yo poderle enseñar a Matías.

—Entiendo.

* * *

_Sydney, Australia; sábado 20 de Septiembre de 1.997, 9:25 a.m._

A la mañana siguiente, en la que no aparecieron Matías o Wladimir, Salvador se reunió con el profesor Hitchens en su oficina de la Escuela de Magia de Australia, para conocer la magia de extraer, guardar y analizar los recuerdos:

—_Bien, Salvador —_Hitchens comenzó a explicarle a Salvador, quien se encontraba absorto viendo la superficie de ese extraño líquido acuoso que ocupaba buena parte del pensadero_—, para poder entrar en algún recuerdo, debemos extraerlo y colocarlo ahí —_señaló el envase_—, o acá —_Salvador volteó a ver como el profesor agitaba una especie de tubo de ensayo, tomándolo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar_—. Eso se logra con un hechizo no verbal, ¿recuerdas cuáles son?_

—_Sí, aquellos que se expresan mentalmente._

—_Perfecto —_sonrió el profesor Hitchens_—, ya veo que aprendiste bien. El hechizo es el "extractor de recuerdos", y se dice mientras apuntas con tu varita a la sien. A ver, Salvador, saca tu varita —_Así hizo, sacando su reluciente varita de samán y nervio de pluma de águila andina—. _Excelente. Vas a buscar un recuerdo, cualquiera, bueno o malo, no importa, y lo vas a sacar diciendo mentalmente esto: __**Extractum memoriam, **__que significa "Extrae este recuerdo"(7)._

Así hizo Salvador, notando que uno de sus recuerdos más queridos salía de su mente en un hilo brillante que se arremolinaba en la punta de la varita. El profesor Hitchens guió la temblorosa mano de Salvador hacia el pensadero, donde el recuerdo se "virtió" como si fuera tinta. Al ver que ya el recuerdo se había integrado completamente con el resto del "líquido" que contenía el artefacto, Salvador preguntó angustiado:

—_Profesor, ¿pero sí podemos rescatar ese recuerdo después?_

—_Claro, Salvador, ahora vamos a darle un vistazo, ¿te parece? Para verlo, sólo tienes que acercar el rostro a la superficie del líquido, y entrar como cuando quieres ver dentro del agua._

El profesor Hitchens dejó que Salvador entrara primero a su recuerdo, y al entrar él, se consiguió en medio de una alegre celebración de graduación.

—_Cuéntame, Salvador, ¿dónde estamos?_

—_¡Profesor, estamos en nuestro acto de grado!_ —luego de ver con relativa calma a los alrededores, se vio, junto a María Inmaculada, y sus respectivos familiares, tomándose fotografías, lo que lo llenó de alegría— _¡Venga, profesor, para que conozca mi familia!_

—_Salvador_ —lo detuvo—, _nadie en este recuerdo nos ve o conoce, pero déjame ver qué ocurre._

Salvador no comentó más nada, pero se acercaron al sitio donde él _y María Inmaculada sonreían, posaban solos, con sus familiares, y cuando decidieron tomarse fotos juntos, una simple mirada fue suficiente. Incluso el fotógrafo, uno de los de mayor experiencia en el equipo de trabajo de la empresa contratada por la Universidad de Carabobo para realizar las tomas fotográficas, se dio cuenta de cómo sería la siguiente. Salvador tomó a María Inmaculada de la mano, la hizo girar hacia él y le estampó un beso en los labios, delante de todos. Luego del flash, le dijo, mostrándole el anillo de grado que en la sorpresiva acción le había sacado:_

—_María, mi querida María, mi colega María —y posando rodilla en tierra le tomó la mano, mientras todos al alrededor veían en silencio la escena— ¿te gustaría compartir tu vida conmigo, hasta que Dios y la Reina lo decidan? —mientras volvía a colocar el anillo de grado de su amada en el lugar de donde lo había tomado. María sonrió, miró a sus padres, quienes sonreían, y luego de ver lágrimas en el rostro de su madre y un asentimiento por parte de su padre, respondió:_

—_Mi colega Salvador, ¡Por supuesto que sí! —lo hizo levantarse, y abrazándolo le besó nuevamente, ante los aplausos y gritos de todos quienes vieron y las fotografías, no sólo del fotógrafo oficial, sino de muchos otros "fotógrafos improvisados"(8)._

—_Por eso entiendo tu preocupación _—expresó el profesor Hitchens cuando salieron del "pensadero"—, _este es un recuerdo muy valioso para ti. Muy bien, para rescatarlo y regresarlo a tu mente, debes tomarlo del pensadero con tu varita, y acercándola a tu sien, decir mentalmente __**Redite memoriam, **__que quiere decir "Regresa este recuerdo"._

Cuando Salvador sintió que su recuerdo más feliz había vuelto a su lugar, suspiró aliviado, y sentándose en un sillón, puso su rostro entre sus manos, respirando lenta pero entrecortadamente. Cuando Hitchens le colocó la mano en el hombro, levantó el rostro, surcado de lágrimas, y sólo pudo decirle, en español:

—La amo, profe, la amo.

—_Lo sé, Salvador, y te entiendo; por eso el uso de los "pensaderos" está muy controlado. Si necesitas guardar el recuerdo en envases como éstos y no perderlo de tu memoria _—le comentó luego de darle otros segundos para que se calmara, retomando la ampolla similar a un tubo de ensayo—,_ lo que haces es acercar la varita a tu sien, decir mentalmente __**Effingo memoriam,**__ que es "duplica este recuerdo", y el hechizo inmediatamente lo extrae, tomas la varita con el recuerdo en la punta y la colocas en la boca de la ampolla, cuando termine de deslizar el líquido del recuerdo, lo tapas, que quede bien tapado, y si quieres, lacras la tapa con cera. _

—_Gracias, profesor, y disculpe la escena._

—_No te preocupes, recuerda que somos amigos, ¿no?_

Salvador regresó a _Venezuelan Foods and Arepas, _donde lo esperaba una jornada agotadora, pues al entrar al local vio a Matías bastante animado, conversando con María Inmaculada mientras almorzaba. Se les acercó, saludó, y comentó la "clase extra" que tuvo con Hitchens, haciendo énfasis en los hechizos no verbales necesarios para extraer, duplicar o recuperar los recuerdos. Matías tomaba nota mental de la información, mientras acariciaba su varita de araguaney y pelo de unicornio, porque sabía que sería clave la información que pudieran sacar de sus recuerdos.

* * *

_Sydney, Australia; jueves 27 de Noviembre de 1.997, 5:05 a.m._

—¡Salvador! ¡Vamos en camino! ¡Llevo a Matías casi muerto!

Nuevamente se encendieron las alarmas en Bondi Beach, porque esa llamada de Wladimir despertó violentamente a Salvador y a María Inmaculada; ya habían pasado casi dos meses y medio desde la asignación de la investigación al equipo de Salvador, y solamente había conseguido recopilar el nombre de tres magos jamaiquinos y uno camboyano, que eran los "minoristas" de las pociones ilegales; pero Wladimir comentó, tres noches atrás, que "en cualquier momento, Matías entraría en contacto con los líderes del grupo que prepara y distribuye las pociones ilegales". Quizás _ese_ era el día.

Inmediatamente se pusieron en acción, preparando a Jesusito para volver a ser llevado a la casa de Astrid, organizando las dosis de antídoto opiáceo y las bases para el antídoto de la segunda sustancia, que María esperaba descubrir, porque el Ministerio de Magia no les había indicado a los venezolanos si la habían identificado.

La llegada del Nissan de Wladimir no pasó desapercibida para Salvador, que escuchó como chirriaban los neumáticos al deslizar frente a la acera, incluso montando el lado del copiloto en ésta. Cuando se detuvo por completo, Salvador se abalanzó para sacar a Matías del vehículo, mientras Wladimir, jadeando, le entregaba a María Inmaculada dos ampolletas:

—¡María! ¡Una tiene un recuerdo de Matías, es ésta! —le ratificó entregándole la primera ampolleta, la cual atesoró María Inmaculada al colocarla en su seno izquierdo, atrapada en su sujetador—, ¡esta tiene poción, no sé si es suficiente!

—¡Maravilloso! —Respondió María, mientras Salvador cargaba a Matías, en un estado mucho más deplorable al de su primera crisis, dentro de la casa—, ¡Más que suficiente! ¡Anda a ayudar a Salvador!

Enseguida entraron. Matías estaba totalmente ido, babeaba y gruñía incoherencias, con los ojos en blanco. Salvador encendió un tabaco, y parándose detrás de la butaca donde había colocado al mago, inició un conjunto de oraciones y rezos, mientras María corría a darle al drogado una dosis similar a la del primer día, pensando en cómo encontraría la segunda sustancia.

Cuando Matías recibió la poción antídoto y la inyección de complejo de vitamina B reaccionó, pero no de la forma como había hecho hacía casi dos meses. Salvador, María Inmaculada y Wladimir se sorprendieron cuando el rastafari comenzó a gritar y llorar, suplicando literalmente por otra ración de algo que entendieron como _Licor de Ganja(9), _mientras se sacudía, obligando al cubano-venezolano a esforzarse, tratando de controlarle las piernas.

—¡María, hay que apurarse con esa segunda poción! —gritó Salvador, mientras sostenía los hombros de Matías.

Sin perder tiempo, la bruja corrió hacia la cocina, donde la esperaba la ampolleta que Wladimir le había entregado. Al destaparla y percibir su aroma, María no tuvo lugar a dudas:

—¡Aquí no hay marihuana, esto tiene otra cosa además de opio! —al vaciarla en un caldero limpio, y removerla mágicamente con su varita, encontró lo que buscaba—. ¡Bingo! ¡Esto tiene una droga sintética! ¡No sé exactamente cuál es, pero aquí está el _doctor Rafael Rangel_ diciéndome qué tengo que hacer!

—¡Pues no pierda tiempo, María! —le gritó, usando la voz de Salvador, _Rey Vikingo, _quien lo usaba como "materia" para controlar al frenético Matías, quien chillaba con un evidente síndrome de abstinencia.

María Inmaculada puso manos a la obra, mezclando agua destilada, esencia de anís estrellado, sal marina, miel de avispa, ron _("'Pecho cuadrado', el mejor", _como recordaba María que decía Francisco, el tío de Salvador), hígado disecado de rana cornuda y polvo de sangre de dragón _("Una pizca… ¡Una pizca!" _Le insistió el espíritu del doctor Rangel), haciendo calentar esta mezcla hasta los 77 grados exactamente. En ese punto, María filtró la poción, la dejó reposar por 7 minutos exactos(10) _(¡Hay que esperar, mi Rey Vikingo!, _respondió ante la insistencia del integrante de la _Corte Vikinga, _con la voz de Salvador), y pasado ese tiempo, corrió a darle la poción al inquieto Matías.

Apenas la poción pasó por la garganta del mago, la inquietud que poseía se disipó, pasando a un estado de lucidez que hizo sonreir a los magos presentes.

—Excelente —exclamó _Rey Vikingo, _acariciando a una sudorosa María Inmaculada—, te dije que ibas a ser de gran ayuda. Saben que tienen que hacer.

Sin decir más nada, el integrante de la _Corte Vikinga _se retiró, dejando que Salvador volviera a ser plenamente consciente de lo que ocurría:

—¿Ya estás mejor, Matías?

—Sí, seguro —respondió el aludido, mientras se rascaba los _dreadlocks, _más enmarañados y sucios que de costumbre—, sólo que tengo una sed salvaje.

—¿Recuerdas dónde estabas? —repreguntó Salvador, mientras María le servía un vaso con agua a Matías.

—No —un suspiro de frustración salió de los tres magos, pero Matías les hizo una seña de calma—, pero sé que en mi mente está. Pásame una ampolleta —María Inmaculada tomó una ampolleta limpia, se la entregó a Matías junto con el vaso con agua. El mago bebió el agua, y recordando las indicaciones de Salvador, extrajo un recuerdo bastante extenso, que depositó en la ampolleta. Luego hizo señas por una segunda ampolleta, en la cual depositó otro recuerdo—. Espero que esto pueda servir. Wladimir tiene otro recuerdo.

—Yo lo tengo aquí —María Inmaculada se sacó la ampolleta que había mantenido a resguardo en su seno izquierdo, arrancándole una sonrisa a Salvador, lo que le hizo decir—; ¿Qué? ¿Te ríes porque me lo metí en la teta? ¡Se me iba a confundir con la poción!

Luego de etiquetar los recuerdos, colocando fecha de toma y mago aportante, tal como le había indicado el profesor Paul Hitchens a Salvador que debía entregarlo a los aurores, y de desayunar abundantemente, guardaron el maltrecho Nissan de Wladimir en el estacionamiento, y abordaron el Holden _Commodore _de Salvador, para dejar a María Inmaculada y Jesusito en _Venezuelan Foods and Arepas, _ayudarla a abrir el local, para después ir al Ministerio de Magia a entregar la información que habían recopilado a través de los recuerdos de Matías. Durante el camino, el rastafari estuvo haciendo sutiles referencias a la poción, la cual llamaba como _"Licor de Ganja", _dando a entender a Salvador que María tendría que renovarle la dosis del antídoto.

En el Ministerio esperaban Robert Delaney Doyle, el Jefe de la Oficina Central de Aurores, junto con el Jefe de la Oficina de Salud y Salubridad Mágica de Australia, Aaron Smith, y otros integrantes de ambas oficinas, quienes escucharían los reportes de los magos venezolanos y explorarían los recuerdos de Matías, para establecer información de interés criminalístico.

Esa información, para resumir, indicaba quienes eran los líderes del grupo de magos involucrados en la producción y distribución de las pociones, e incluso la presencia de algunos _muggles, _encargados de la producción de metanfetaminas, una droga sintética, y del tráfico de opio, entre ellos el llamado por Matías como _Ziggy. _Igualmente ubicaron la casa donde se producían las drogas y pociones, una casa tipo "bungalow", perteneciente a un complejo entre la calle Phillips y el río Parramatta. Con esa información, corroborada por la declaración de Wladimir y las notas de Salvador acerca de las pociones-antídoto preparadas por María Inmaculada, Delaney pudo tomar la decisión de coordinar con el Departamento _muggle _de Policía del condado de Parramatta las acciones para allanar esa residencia y detener a todos los involucrados.

Al salir de la sede del Ministerio de Magia, Salvador le preguntó a Matías, quien sudaba profusamente, a pesar de que la temperatura en The Rocks, siendo las siete de la tarde, era bastante agradable:

—Matías, ¿te sientes bien?

—Oh, sí, Salvador —intentó justificarse, pero al notar la mirada incrédula de éste, suspiró sonoramente—. Bueno, realmente no, siento que me hace falta algo, no sé qué es.

—¿Acaso no será un poquito de _Licor de Ganja? _—preguntó Wladimir, temiendo la respuesta.

—Bueno —respondió Matías—, no creo, pero es posible.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Salvador, mientras encendía su Holden—. ¿Quieres volverte a drogar con esa porquería?

—¡No, no! —el rastafari sacudió las manos—. ¡Primero me corto los _dreadlocks!_

—Eso pensé —machacó Salvador, viendo a Matías directo a los ojos—. Vamos a la casa, tendremos una cena para celebrar. _Y así te damos una nueva ración de antídotos _—pensó, dejando inconclusa la oración.

* * *

_Sydney, Australia; lunes 30 de Noviembre de 1.997, 3:05 p.m._

Salvador, María Inmaculada, Matías (ya bastante recuperado, luego de dos raciones diarias de pociones antídoto, las mismas que estaban dando en el Hospital Mágico de Sydney a los afectados con el _Licor de Ganja), _Wladimir y el equipo de aurores encargados de las investigaciones asistían a una conferencia de prensa del Ministro de Magia, acompañado de Robert Delaney y de Aaron Smith, para informar sobre el desmantelamiento de una red de traficantes de pociones ilegales "con implicaciones internacionales", tal como declaraba en ese instante:

—…_Gracias a la decidida acción de este grupo de magos, quienes incluso arriesgaron su vida en labores de inteligencia pocas veces vistas en Australia, hemos logrado capturar a diez personas, entre magos y _muggles_, quienes serán sometidos a juicio según los delitos que les estamos imputando. Quiero felicitar especialmente a Salvador Hernandez, María Hernández, Matías Suarez y Wladimir Solano por ser nuestra "punta de lanza" en esta investigación, e incluso aportar la fórmula adecuada para contrarrestar los macabros efectos de la poción identificada como _Licor de Ganja,_ la cual pasará a los catálogos de la Oficina de Salud y Salubridad Mágica. La comunidad mágica de Sydney, Australia y el Pacífico Sur está en deuda con ustedes…_

_¿Seguro? _—se preguntó entre pensamientos Salvador—. _Quisiera una beca completa para mí, María y Jesusito para estudiar en la Universidad. Ah y para Matías y Wladimir. A ver qué les parece…_

Lo importante es que, al terminar la rueda de prensa, el Ministro en persona se acercó a los venezolanos, estrechando las manos de cada uno y luego le comentó a Salvador:

—_Realmente no sé como el Ministerio de Magia no los tiene en mejor estima, ustedes tienen una magia ancestral que no conozco, pero que respeto; y voy a proponer en la próxima reunión de trabajo del Ministerio que los tomen en cuenta para próximas misiones._

—_Gracias, señor Ministro _—respondió Salvador, hinchándose mentalmente de orgullo—. _No sé si nuestra magia es "ancestral", pero si es muy distinta a la "magia clásica de varitas"._

—_No lo dudo, Hernández, no lo dudo._

* * *

**_Notas al pie:_**

(1) Metallica (letras escritas por James Hetfield, música por Metallica): **Hell and Back, **grabado para "Death Magnetic" (2.008), finalmente incluido en el EP "Beyond Magnetic" (2.011) © Metallica Inc., disponible en: watch?v=FFkvIOqHTgY

(2) Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de **Sorg-esp ("Magia Hispanii"),** fortalecida y aumentada por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du, Graystone** y **Muselina,** del Foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**" de ffn. Es muy probable que este relato sea incluido en un long-fic que narre las aventuras de Salvador y María Inmaculada desde su vida universitaria hasta su encuentro con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, narrado en el capítulo 7 de "Harry Potter y la Frontera Final".

(3) Los diálogos _en cursiva_ son en inglés, mientras que los diálogos en texto normal (la mayoría) son en español. Sugerencia de **Druida,** a quien agradezco ese detalle.

(4) _**Robert Delaney Doyle**_ es un personaje creado por **Cris Snape,** en su expansión australiana de la familia de _**Isla Black**_ y _**Jason Delaney,**_ su segundo esposo. Agradezco a **Cris **el permitirme usarlo.

(5) Sector de Sydney, cerca del "Downtown", y a mitad de trayecto entre Bondi Beach y The Rocks. Tanto ésta como las demás referencias a locaciones de Sydney son reales y pueden ser comprobadas a través de la aplicación Google Maps _("Googlead, benditos, googlead",_ **Sorg-esp **_dixit)_

(6) _**Paul Hitchens hijo **_es un personaje creado por **Cris Snape, **bisnieto de **_Bob Hitchens _**_e _**_Isla Black, _**nacido en Australia y que "heredó" la dirección de la "Escuela de Magia de Australia" de su bisabuela, fundadora de esta institución_._Agradezco a **Cris** que me haya permitido usarlo (otra vez)...

(7) Hice una concesión, pues este hechizo no aparece en ninguna parte, al igual que su contrahechizo, por lo que lo "inventé", simplemente traduciendo al latín. Mi primera intención era traducirlo al idioma "yoruba", pero después consideré que no sería "lógico", porque el latín es más "tradicional" en estos casos…

(8) Estos tres párrafos en cursiva son parte del capítulo 3 del long fic **Desde Venezuela hacia Australia, **del cual seguramente formará parte este relato.

(9) La _Ganja _de los rastafaris es la "marihuana", hojas y flores secas y machacadas del _Cannabis Sativa L._

(10) Siete ingredientes, una temperatura divisible entre siete, siete minutos… Un guiño al característicamente mágico número "siete"…

_**Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Creo que no hay mucho más que comentar, salvo que estas investigaciones que narro acá son mencionadas en **Contacto en Australia, **otro relato de la _Magia Venezuelensii... _Disfrútenlo!


End file.
